


How Does He Do It?

by BekkaChaos



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, ZUDE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Zude one shot where Zero is sick of Jude working and just wants to get him out of his office (and clothes but that's beside the point).</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does He Do It?

Jude sat at his desk with a furrowed brow, thumb sliding across his chin as he crunched the numbers on his screen.

He’d been there for what seemed like hours and it was driving Zero crazy.

“You almost done in there?” he asked as he leant up agains the door to look in at him.

Jude didn’t even look up.

“Someone’s got to look over the books, these things take time,” he said.

“I’m pretty sure the Devils have an accounts team who can do that,” Zero said.

“I want to make sure I’m on top of everything,” he said. “We have a meeting tomorrow.”

“So deal with it tomorrow,” Zero said as he folded his arms.

“I will be,” he said. “Once I get everything together tonight.”

Zero rolled him eyes and walked in, hands resting on the other side of the desk and just staring down at him.

“Would you relax for once? You’re always so worked up about something,” he said.

“Not all of us can just go home and relax, some of us have work to do,” he said and Zero huffed out a sigh and pushed the laptop down to snap it shut.

“What did I just-” he started before Zero was leaning in with parted lips to kiss him.

The crease in Jude’s brow disappeared and his eyebrows shot up. Zero’s tongue slipped out to slide along the inside of his lips as the rough stubble around his mouth gently grazed Jude’s clean-shaven cheeks.

His hand reached down to ball up Jude’s blazer and pull him in closer as he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and slowly pulled back.

“Loosen up,” he said with a smirk before turning to walk away. “I know a few things that could help with that.”

Jude shook his head as Zero have him the once over with his eyes and stripped himself out of his shirt.

He was already stripping out of his jacket as he got out of his chair, he had to learn how Zero managed to get him with that trick every single time.


End file.
